


Secrets

by vibingintheinbetween



Series: Phanniemay 2019 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Day 2: Secrets, Gen, Phanniemay 2019 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween
Summary: Dani needs to find a way to escape before she becomes just another one of her creator’s infinite secrets.
Series: Phanniemay 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831717
Kudos: 6





	Secrets

Dani transformed. Ugh. That took a lot of effort. But she didn’t have a lot of time. She was stronger in her ghost form, and she needed whatever strength she could get right now, when she was at her weakest. She knew she shouldn’t have gone back to Amity Park without telling Danny. Especially since Vlad was still looking for her. 

Drip. 

She looked down. Shoot. She wasn’t dripping sweat anymore; she was dripping her own ectoplasm. She fought against the anti-ghost chains keeping her in place. She was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Vlad had left her here to die. He had given up on trying to clone Danny and now Vlad only saw her as a loose end that needed to be cut off completely. 

“Danny!” she said, desperate. “DANNY!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, but what was the point? He didn’t know she was here. 

No one knew. 

She was going to die here. All by herself. 

Slowly dissolving into a puddle of sizzling ectoplasm which Vlad would find some nefarious use for. Or maybe he’d just throw it out, finding it to be as useless as she was to him. 

There had to be someone. “Valerie! Sam!” She was crying now. Dammit. Crying won't help. She needed someone to find her. “Tucker!” Her body was so numb. She tried to choke back her tears, racking her brain for someone, anyone who could possibly come to her rescue. 

She looked down. Dani hadn’t even noticed but now she could see, even with her tear-blurred vision, that she was already too far gone. She was melting away. One of her hands had already fallen off.

Was she still crying? She couldn’t tell. Could she still see? Hear? No, not anymore. 

She was just numb. She-she’s gonna die here. No one would ever know. She’s just gonna be left here. Forgotten. Just another one of Vlad’s innumerable secrets. She wished she had been able to stick around a bit longer. Maybe spend more time with Danny.

“DANNYYYYY!!!”She screamed once more. 

“Please”, she whispered. 

She was dying the way she was made. 

In secret.


End file.
